Modern construction frequently utilizes steel structural elements and other materials because they are widely available, cost effective and generally exhibit desirable properties such as acceptable strength, rigidity and weight. One ever present problem, however, is the unacceptable behavior of such materials in the case of fire or intense heat. One dramatic and tragic example of such disadvantages is illustrated by the failure of the structural steel components in the World Trade Center on Sep. 11, 2001. Development of better fire resistant material is an on-going effort that can save lives, protect structures, vehicles and devices, and enable future endeavors that may currently seem not possible.